Carpool
by Stitchar
Summary: Sequel to Answer. Idea from Witch08. When a mysterious mech came over through the Space Bridge, Bumblebee starts to panic that the Dimension, known as TransTechs had come to pick him up. -most awkward ending ever...
1. Bad to Worse Day Ever

**Carpool**

Sequel to 'Answer' this is the fourth (well third really-sorry) and the last series of 'Guess'. This one, I give credit to Witch08 who just gave me a recent idea of the different dimension coming for Bumblebee.

It clicked and I typed it quickly. This one is going to be around three chapters or four but it's short. Prequel will be coming up sometimes soon. (I hope)

Warming: Giddy Perceptor, Uber-over-excited Wheeljack.

Enjoy

* * *

It was months after the sudden visit from Bumblebee's creators and things were back to normal again-well, nearly back to normal.

"So, you're telling me that there is such thing of a dimension that lives in harmony?" Wheeljack asked as his panel flashed bright blue, his happy feeling going sky rocket high. Perceptor, oddly is acting giddy about it.

Bumblebee sighed as he massaged his Optics. He told his teammates not to mention of himself being born from the two different Dimension being and what do they do; they just had to blab out in front of the mechs he didn't want to deal with.

Namely Perceptor and Wheeljack, they can be worse than Scraplets and Happy Ratchet together.

"Yeah... there is one that is high in technology, really much into pacifist I guess. I wasn't allowed to go there, despite it sounded too extreme."

Perceptor scribbled down more as his face went back to neutral, Bumblebee at least felt relieved that Perceptor barely held any emotions. All you gotta do is weasel him out, at least that's what Ratchet told him too happy for Bumblebee's taste. (and he almost flinched when he got a mental image of smiling Ratchet prancing around the base.)

At least his day isn't going worst.

"whoa!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he saw the screen blaring red in alarm, "The Space bridge is high on activity, we gotta go check!"

Correction; his day is getting worst.

-.-

"I had a feeling this is something I'm going to regret." Bumblebee mumbled as he saw the bright blue glowing mass covering nearly the whole Space bridge. Bulkhead was trying to keep the portal stable but it didn't work as the machine nearly exploded and a mech appeared out from the open portal.

The mech was, strangely, shining with new smooth metal as if it hadn't been in fight for years, he was covered in all light soft blue, his dark blue visor now scanning around the area he had dropped in. The white mask somehow reminded many other Autobots of some high intelligence music lover in earth.

The blue mech didn't said anything as he lifted himself up, now scanning at the Autobots who were staring at him with wonder.

"Greetings, I am Cryotek. I have come to pick up a mech that is in your group." Cryotek introduced himself as he walked up to them. He was unexpectedly huge and Optimus nearly stepped back as he saw the mech that around Megatron's height, "Do any of you where the mech named Bumblebee is?"

Everyone looked back at the yellow scout and he hissed, knowing of what might happen next. Cryotek smiled as he walked up to the yellow scout and leaned down to reach down to Bumblebee's height.

"Hello Bumblebee." Cryotek stated as he smiled at the Autobot, "I have come from Transcendent Technomorph by the order of Megatron and Optimus Prime to come and pick you up."

An: Sorry if it's short.  
**Next:** Bumblebee starts to panic as he calls for his creators, and explaining why TransTechs were interested in him.


	2. The Interest in Bee

Chapter 2

AN: Again, sorry for the late post. I was so concenterated on 'Betrayal' that I had nearly forgotten my other two (and my older uncompleted story...). The Poll is still open and it will close in August for a reminder.

Enjoy

* * *

Bumblebee is fragged. _Again._

He just recently met a mech named Cryotek who is now sitting with the other Autobots, drinking the offering he was given to. He secretly called his creators to come over to talk this mech over and he had a lot to explain to his friends of reason why one Dimenson, TransTechs is interested in him.

It didn't take long but his creators came in through like the last time they did when they were visiting him. Cryotek seemed to have taken notice and stood up and greeted them, only to earn quite a yelling form Goldbug.

"You undisgraceful fraggin' slagger!" He screeched as he tried to attack Cryotek, only to be held back by Skyfire. Cryotek just ignored Goldbug's insults and greeted Skyfire, who only nodded his head back in return.

"Sorry to sound so troubling but, what is Transcendent Techno-what?" Optimus asked as he led seething Goldbug and Skyfire to the open seating place to join in the talk.

"Transcendent Technomorph." Skyfire corrected as he made himslef comfortable, "a demension where their technology is high on level and held strong view on pacifist. I would say it's almost like our near future of our race if we weren't into war." Optimus nodded his head hesitentlly as he looked at the large high tech bot.

"So why are they interested in Bumblebee?" Prowl wondered as he walked in the room, "it's not like he has something they wanted." Goldbug didn't reply as Skyfire sighed, Cryotek, seeming to take the hint, answered to Prowl, "We have met his creators before he was born and we have made a deal about him."

"What kind...of deal?" Ratchet drwaled quietly as he glared at the bright blue mech. Cryotek didn't reply as he looked at Bumblebee.

"We are interested mostly about Bumblebee because of his heritage," Cryotek replied again, "His mother is from a different dimension than his father and there are odds that a child would be born from two different dimension natives. There are some few strict rules of dimension travels, they are not meant to be bonded or have a sparkling that could cause a large drift between two different Dimensions, or cause any harm to it."

"We were not expecting to have two different Dimension native to bond nor to have a child, Shockwave- our main scientist of the department- made a theroy that if two different were to be bonded, there would be a high risk that two dimensions might merge into one-and be destroyed forever. But so far, the two demension hadn't merge nor was destroyed. Having a younging born from two different being is a new discovery for us, as well as needing him for the future."

"What Future?" Optimus asked, not even liking where this is going. Cryotek smiled softly and replied, "We are taking him in to our Dimension, train him our ways, and become a Guardian of Dimensions."

* * *

An: Again, Sorry if it's short. The next one might be longer, don't know.**  
**


	3. Goodbye

Chapter 3

AN: -sigh- last one finally!

Enjoy

* * *

"A what?" Optimus asked not even catching up. A guardian of a Dimension? That sounded like some youngling stories that creators can tell to their younglings. Cryotek just smiled and gestured to Bumblebee who was hiding behind Skyfire, "A Guardian of Dimension." He stated as he folded his servos, "You see, there are some times that one native from the other Dimensions are going though the barriers of the other Dimensions, not even on the Dimension that they desired to be and either nearly destroyed that Dimension or just caused more trouble."

"We TransTech had been the main center of the Dimension Travel, helping the others to to reach their Dimension or help them settle down. Many left to return back, but some remained in our Dimension, claiming their home. We have so many accidents and too many settlement going on and that's where the Guardian comes in (which is new). He has a job makes sure every traveler heads on to a Dimension they desired to see and help them return back where they are. Takes a lot of stress to do that but at least it balanced some few things.

"Also the Guardian had to protect any Dimension that are considered Off-limits. We have that accident going on, about a red minibot in the mirror time but that's beyond the point hence it only happened once."

"Sounds one sided to me." Prowl mumbled as he sneaked away from the Cryotek who looked at him of what was like a glare. The others were far too overwhelmed about the sudden information of such huge (?) responsibility that Bumblebee had to take. They understand of why they were interested in Bumblebee but they weren't sure of handling him having that such huge responsibility.

Bumblebee is still young, sure he may have a lot of potential but not that by much. And besides, it seemed that his creators are disagreeing about this. They weren't sure if persuading them would work.

"...hard to believe this." Sentinel grumbled as he pinched at the bridge of the faceplate to get the stress out of him. For once, everybody didn't disagree with him.

-.-

Cryotek shooed the others away as he stated that he need to talk with Bumblebee's parents. But it seemed like fighting since they heard a lot of shouting and cursing from the other side of the door. Mostly by Goldbug since Skyfire didn't even say **anything** once he got dragged in.

It seemed long, probably took Cycles until Cryotek walked out from the room claiming that he'll be back again.

"Leaving so soon?" Bumblebee asked as he saw the large blue mech heading out of the base. He looked back and stared at the little youngling. Then he smiled in return, "Yes for now. But I will come and pick you up again in next few Vorns or so, your mother said so."

"He did?" Cryotek nodded his helm and transformed into what was of a light blue futuristic bright blue car and drove away but not before telling Bumblebee something.

"Of course, it's not like I'm going to separate a family from you would it? And besides, you have some strong good friends. Take care." and with a bright flash of light Cryotek was gone.

There was a long silence between them and Bumblebee broke the ice.

"Let's not mention this again and forget all of this okay?" he said and the rest of the Autobots agreed and just simply went back to their own daily work.

This is quite a simple strange day...But at least, they were used to having humans to do some stupid stuff for once in a while.

* * *

An: This is the most awkward story I have _ever_ written in my life. Good-bye Carpool and Hello Behind and Black Rose!**  
**


End file.
